


Love Bug

by onetruethree



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, OT6 if you squint, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: Marinette feels the safest with her friends by her side. But when the dead come back to life, that safety is tested.
Relationships: Marinette & Kagami & Alya & Nino & Adrien & Luka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> For Lock Down Fest! Thank you to those who set this event up, it was a lot of fun!

They all went their separate ways after high school. Marinette and Kagami ended up in college together, and Alya and Nino were still dating after five years, but they hadn’t talked other than in passing conversations or tagging each other in the occasional meme. Alya missed her friends. 

She felt a pang of this loneliness one morning when she woke up alone. Nino had gone to work early that day, and it was cold without him. Alya dialed the number belonging to her best friend and hoped for an answer. None came. She wasn’t surprised; it was still rather early, so she decided to make breakfast first and try again later. 

She was about to make herself some eggs when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something that made her think she was dreaming: it looked like dead people were walking. Then, she heard screams, and saw people running for their lives. She dropped the carton of eggs she was holding and froze in place. She dialed Marinette’s number again, this time frantic and worried for a completely different reason.

Alya finally got a hold of Marinette. “Are you seeing this?” Alya stared out her window in horror as she saw blood stain the streets. 

Marinette wasn’t seeing anything, in fact, her ringtone had just woken her up. “No, Alya, what is it?”

Alya tried to explain what was happening, but her mind was blank. “Just look out the window.”

Marinette did just that and saw something similar to what was outside Alya’s window. People who looked like they should be dead, like they had been for weeks, were seemingly alive. Right in front of her eyes, she saw someone who lived across the street get bitten by a monster, and she averted her eyes before she could see more. 

“What do we do?” Marinette asked, then, not giving Alya enough time to answer, she asked, “Is Nino okay? Have you heard from anyone else? How did this happen? Are you okay? Is--”

Alya interrupted her, knowing she would never stop asking. “I’m fine. We need to do something though.” She tried to think of what, exactly, but again, her mind was blank. She couldn’t stop staring at the horrors that were unfolding in front of her. She wished she knew where Nino was.

Marinette shook Kagami, who was still asleep next to her, awake. She didn't want her to see any of this, but it was inevitable and Kagami pushed past her girlfriend to look out the window. “Kagami, I’m sorry, we need to get out of here. We could drive somewhere, but who knows if the roads will be clear. I don’t think we could stay here. Do you know--” 

Now it was Kagami’s turn to interrupt Marinette’s nervous rambling. “Marinette, you need to calm down.” She held her girlfriend by the shoulders. “That’s the only way we’re gonna get through this, okay?” 

Marinette couldn’t imagine what was on the other side if they ever got through this, but she had to believe Kagami. “Okay. Alright.” She got up and pulled herself together. 

“I’ll go gather food and clothes, okay?” Kagami told Marinette. She needed to keep herself busy in order to keep herself sane. 

“Alya, should we meet up?” Marinette asked, also needing to distract herself somehow. 

“I need to call Nino,” she said instead of answering the question. “He just left for work, I think he might’ve gotten stuck in the middle of the road or something.” She didn't want to think of any other possibilities. 

“Alright, call him. If we figure something out we’ll call back, okay?”

Alya hung up without saying goodbye, but Marinette didn't blame her.

Marinette rushed out of the room to see how Kagami was doing. It hurt her to see her hiding her panic like this, but she would be a hypocrite if she asked her to stop. 

“I don’t think we have enough,” Kagami stated, her voice trying to stay neutral. “We’re gonna need more.” 

Marinette knew it was true; there was no way they could stay in this small apartment for a long time without running out of food. She thought for a second about asking their neighbors, but all the scenarios she thought up didn't end well. Plus, she doubted any of them stocked up much more than they did. They needed to go somewhere with food, and other supplies for that matter. “We need to get out of here.” 

Kagami didn't like that suggestion much, but she was probably right. It was only a matter of time until the undead broke through into the building, if they hadn’t already. This definitely wasn’t a safe place to stay. “Can we use the car?” 

“We can try.” It would be easier to bring their limited supplies with them in a car, and much safer than walking. But, if the roads were too crowded, it would be a problem. Marinette made her way to the door, clutching onto a bag of food in one hand and feeling for her phone in her pocket with the other. She had no idea how much longer they could use cell service, and contact was important. “You ready?”

Kagami took a deep breath. “Yes,” she lied. She was prepared, with a second bag of food and the best weapon she could find to protect herself and Marinette-- her bow and a couple arrows-- but she had no idea if she was ready.

Marinette opened the door, and thankfully the hallway was clear. They ran as fast as they could down the stairs until they were outside. Even though they couldn’t stop running, they couldn’t help but take in their surroundings in horror. Kagami gasped as she saw familiar faces that had turned undead. The second they had left the building, the undead limped towards them on legs that shouldn’t possibly be holding them up. Marinette looked away and tried to focus on getting to the car. 

Finally, they made it and shut the doors before the undead could catch up with them. “You alright?” Marinette asked, starting the car. 

“Let’s go.” The undead were quickly catching up.

Marinette put her foot on the pedal and most of the undead were now in her rear-view mirror. She dialed Alya’s number, hoping that she had answers about Nino, or anything, really. Thankfully, she picked up. 

“Alya!” Marinette yelled, excited despite the circumstances. 

Alya was quiet for a little, then, in a hushed voice said, “He’s safe. But he’s trapped in his car.” Alya explained his location to them, and Marinette steered the car in that direction. Things were silent on her end for a while as she tried to focus. Then, in a voice quieter than Marinette had ever heard her use before, Alya said, “I need help.”

Marinette’s heart dropped. She didn't know what to say. Nino was close by, but Alya was maybe ten minutes away. If there were this many undead on the way there, their car wouldn’t be able to make it. She regretted not filling up the gas earlier. Marinette didn't know what to say. 

Kagami did. “We’re coming. We’ll save Nino, then we’ll do everything we can to save you.” She didn't know if it was true, and it wasn’t a plan. Just a promise. But it was what Alya needed. 

“Thank you. Please save him.” She hung up, and Marinette wished she hadn’t. Her voice sounded shaky and she wasn’t used to Alya being scared. She was always the brave one, and always had Marinette’s back. She hoped with everything she had that they would be able to save her.

In minutes, they had found Nino, and immediately, they knew why Alya said he was stuck. His car was surrounded by undead. Thankfully, it seemed like they hadn’t broken through yet, but it was only a matter of time. 

It wasn’t a surprise that this had happened: it seemed as if the undead were attracted to the scent of those still alive. What was surprising was the fact that there was another car parked a few feet away on the other side of the road. Whoever it belonged to was seemingly helping him out as well, so Marinette assumed it was just some kind strangers.  
When they got out of the car (rather safely for a couple seconds while the undead were preoccupied with Nino), Marinette saw that it wasn’t strangers. “Luka?” She asked once she saw his signature blue hair. Then, she saw the familiar face of someone else she knew. “Adrien?”

Kagami wasn’t so easily distracted and got to work shooting as many undead as she could. She was quickly running out of arrows, though, so she made her way closer to get a better aim. Marinette followed closely behind, still a little stunned to see people that she hadn’t talked to in over a year despite being obsessed with them in high school. Marinette, armed only with a kitchen knife she had managed to grab on the way out of their apartment, stayed back-to-back with her girlfriend, trying her hardest to protect her vulnerable side. She was also carrying the bags of food they had managed to keep, but they would probably only weigh her down if she had to save Kagami. Fortunately, the undead still seemed mostly concerned with Luka and Adrien, and they seemed to be handling themselves well. 

Once they had gotten rid of the undead around Nino’s car, they tried to get him out quickly. They would have to abandon the car. Kagami retrieved as many arrows as she could, and they all rushed to Luka’s car and crowded in the back seat. 

“Hello, girls, long time no see,” Luka said, flooring it, trusting that they had a good reason for leaving their car behind.

“Luka, Adrien, what are you guys doing here?” 

Adrien turned around in his seat to face her so they could talk easier. “Nino called me.”

Marinette had gathered that much. “Okay, so why’s Luka here?”

Adrien went pale. “We were hanging out.” He answered much too quickly, then spun back around in his seat so Marinette couldn’t see the look on his face.

Marinette laughed. “Sure, you two were ‘hanging out’ at six in the morning.” She didn't think she would be able to smile at a time like this. 

“We’re not putting labels on it yet,” Luka responded, and Adrien hit him on the arm. 

“Hey!”

“What? She deserves to know, of all people.”

Adrien gave in, pouting. He knew she did deserve to know: she had dated both of them in high school, and she was the one who cared about them the most when they were figuring everything out between them. They were all heartbroken when they had grown apart because of college.

“As much as I love being in the middle of your love square,” Nino said, “Have you heard from Alya?” He still seemed a little shaken up, but he mainly just seemed worried for Alya’s sake. 

Kagami told him about their call with Alya. Luka seemed to be driving in the right direction, so they guessed he had the same plan, but they went over it with him. Marinette needed to save Alya. She needed her to be okay as much as she needed the rest of the people with her in the car to be okay. As much as she needed herself to be okay. 

“She’ll be fine,” Kagami reassured her with a gentle touch, seeing through her shallow poker face. They stayed like that for the remainder of the ride, Marinette snuggled under Kagami’s arm, trying her hardest not to look out the window. 

After a few minutes, they made it to Alya’s apartment, and they agreed it would be best to stay inside while Nino went inside to get his girlfriend. He was given a knife from Luka to protect himself, although the front of the building seemed to be pretty clear of undead. 

They watched and waited for a while, and soon Kagami suggested going up and seeing what was taking them so long. She had barely readied her bow when they saw the two of them emerge from the building and all gave a collective sigh of relief. 

It was a tight squeeze in the back seat, and they all noticed how red Alya’s eyes were from crying, but they left in a hurry once they could see a herd of undead coming up behind them. Then, Marinette realized they would have to decide where to stay for the foreseeable future. 

“Luka, do you have any plans for where to go next?” Marinette asked.

Eyes still trained on the road, focused more now that he could see probably ten undead on each side of the road, Luka answered, “Well, Adrien and I were thinking it might be good to stay in the mall, where there’s a lot of supplies. But, it’s a little difficult to block off the entrances of a building that large. I thought we could clear one small store out, preferably one with food, and then make our way through the rest over time.” 

It wasn’t a perfect plan, since they had no way of anticipating the undead’s behavior, but it was something. It was the glimpse of hope that Marinette had wanted since she had been woken up that morning. “Sounds like a plan.” The rest of the group agreed it would be good, at least until they could learn more about the undead and come up with something better. 

Luka drove to the mall, sometimes having to swerve between lanes, and on one occasion, he had Kagami shoot a few out of the way with her bow. She hoped it wasn’t a waste, since she wasn’t able to collect some of the arrows, but she needed to protect the group as best as she could. She could worry about her arrows later.

They made it to the mall unscathed, but once they were there it was hard not to notice how many undead were gathered in front. They would have to leave the car where it was and hope they could still use it later if need be. 

Suddenly, they were running for their lives, hearts pounding and legs sore. Marinette wanted to stop to catch her breath, wanted to break down and cry in her girlfriend’s arms, but she knew she would be ripped apart limb from limb by one of those things just like their neighbor had. She kept running.

“There!” She yelled, pointing towards an entrance with only a few undead blocking the door. She hoped that area of the store hadn’t been overrun by undead yet, but it was unlikely. They followed anyway, hoping that they were lucky enough to find it empty. 

They entered through the clothing department, which actually did turn out to be pretty clear. Luka broke through the door with something they had now only realized was his guitar case. No one asked him why he had it-- they all could see it coming in handy when it came to keeping their sanity. They took a minute to catch their breaths, all trying their best to be quiet enough to listen to their surroundings. It was finally peaceful enough for Marinette to hear herself think. She whispered, “We’re okay,” to herself for a second before the quiet was interrupted. 

“It’s not over yet,” Luka said, searching the room for something to block the door with. Nino followed him, so Marinette decided to go in the opposite direction to see what doors would actually need to be blocked off. Adrien followed her while Alya and Kagami kept watch. 

“Marinette, we should talk,” Adrien said, while seemingly trying to be productive despite wanting to start up small talk.

She frowned. This really wasn’t the time. “What about?” She waded through some overturned clothing racks to get to a door that was luckily still locked up from the night. It would still be good to block this one off, but it wasn’t the first priority. 

He took a deep breath. “Me and Luka.” 

Marinette was surprised he brought it up. “I thought you weren’t putting labels on it.” She still didn't look him in the eye, instead busying herself by picking up a large metal piece of a rack that had been broken off from whatever had happened there before they had arrived. 

“We aren’t, I just thought you should know that we’re... together.”

That sounded like a label to her, but she didn't push him on it. She was happy for them, she just wished they had stayed in contact after all that time. She finally turned to face him. “It’s fine with me, Adrien. You don’t need my approval, I’m with Kagami, remember?” 

He smiled. “Yeah. Of course.” He helped her gather things and after a while, they made their way back to the group. “This is all we could get. Hope it’s enough,” Adrien told Luka, who took the heaviest piece of metal he could find and put in under the door handle to block the undead from opening it. They would still have to block the rest of it to protect them even if the doors were broken, but for now it would have to do.

They heard Nino call from the other room, “Guys, look what I found!” They all ran towards the room he was in to see that he had found a vending machine. The glass had been broken, and many of the snacks had been taken, but there were still some bags of chips and candy left strewn about the floor. 

“Wow, this is great, Nino, nice job!” Adrien cheered, high-fiving him. Nino had missed Adrien as a best friend. Their relationship had become something similar to Alya and Marinette, and although they talked somewhat often, they never saw each other except for in passing. The group all grabbed as much as they could from what was left, which was only about two bags of chips and a candy bar each, and brought them to the middle of the room. 

“Not much of a meal, but it’s better than nothing,” Marinette said, already missing warm food. She thought through their options in the mall but realized that if this was happening everywhere, there was no way they could still use electricity. They would have to get by with fire, but even that was a while down the line.

“We need to save some,” Kagami pointed out. “This could last for another day, and we still have the food we all kept from our own places, but after a while we’ll need to empty out somewhere with a larger stock of food.”

They nodded in agreement. This would be difficult, and none of them had any way to check on their families (they had checked their phones: already no cell service), but they had each other, and hopefully that would be enough.

For the first time that day, they were able to rest, and they sat on the floor in a circle. Luka pulled out his guitar and idly strummed a song. Alya fell asleep on Nino’s shoulder, and he hummed along to the song. Adrien watched Luka play longingly, and Marinette chuckled. Their relationship was new to her, but she was glad they had found happiness in each other, whatever their relationship was. 

Marinette turned to her girlfriend and took her hand, needing to feel a little stability in hopes of drowning out the faint sounds of the undead outside the door. “I love you. We can get through this,” she said, just to Kagami, although the statement would be true spoken to the others, just in much different ways.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I kinda wanna write a follow up to this with OT6 if I have the time
> 
> Thank you all for reading and all comments are appreciated!


End file.
